Show me
by manycandycanes
Summary: How did the song Show me by big time rush came to be? well it follows the story of two boys and their supernatural adventure.


ok so i havent updated at all cus i havent had time to so sorry about that but i will try to soon.

i heard the song show me from btrs new album and this popped in my head so hope you like it.

Disclaimer: dont own anything

oh and for those who dont know what _**aura**_ is here is the definition from google.

**_Aura-The distinctive atmosphere or quality that seems to surround and be generated by a person, thing, or place._**

* * *

><p>Little is known about these people. In the time of the Aztecs they were called magical, with the native americans they were called sorcerers, but in reality they are something much more. They have no specific name because they control their aura. Little people know what aura is even though it lives within them. There are a select few that gain access to their aura. In the past, these people were killed. As time went on and technology advanced people were less in tune with their aura. Eventually it reached the point where only animals can sense a persons aura. That doesn't mean people can't access it again, however it is hardly impossible for a person to do that. For our BTR boys, nothing is impossible.<p>

_***in minnesota***_

James was in his room packing his backpack for the night with his best friends. Carlos Logan and Kendal have been best friends since forever. They knew everything about each other, they spent countless nights sharing secrets and telling stories and just being their normal crazy selves. James was the pretty one. He was the tallest in the group of friends as well as the most conceited of the four. He had hair smoother than silk and a smile that can put stage lights to shame. James Diamond is the definition of charming. He had a pretty face and his life wasn't anything he could complain about. James lives with his mom, his dad had left when James was fourteen, James is now seventeen. James and his mom were doing great on their own. His mom worked many hours at her cosmetic company but did make time to at least see James at dinner. It didn't always happen, maybe three times a week but they didn't let that get between them. They had a pretty good relationship, they talked and had many vacations together and had a bond like no other. They were their family. James was alone most of the time and today was no different. James looked at his phone and saw it was about to be seven. He grabbed his big coat and headed towards the door. He put it on and braced himself for the cold that would hit with the rain outside.

James thought he saw the last of this man, he thought he left for good but right here in front of him is his dad.

"hi James" he tells him with a nasty smile adorning his face.

"what do you want?" James said clenching his fist. The memories of when he was fourteen came to his mind. How his so called dad yelled at him for everything, how they had countless arguments cus James wasn't scared of him. How his dad would hate that James mom kicked him out a few times for trying to hurt James. Each time was the same, they argued, brooke (James mom) got home, she would hear a threat from James dad, he would get kicked out, he would come back apologize and do it again. One day it got to the point where James dad had hit James. It hurt but James wasn't gonna hold back. He punched his dad back and right there they started fighting. They had crashed through the table and left holes in the walls and broken a couch in the living room. They had somehow made their way to the kitchen next to the stove. James was being choked, he almost couldn't breath anymore when he reached for something. The closest thing there was a pan with food in it. James grabbed the handle of the pan and with all his might slammed it to his dad's face. For a moment James could only hear screams and smelled something burning. After catching his breath he realized the pan was still hot. He looked at his dad and saw a mark on the side of his face. He had burned his dad but he felt no shame for using a pan to hit him. His dad charged at him again and again James hit him with the pan. At that moment Brooke had run in cus of the noise she heard once she entered. James dad looked at James and ran out of the house as possible, never to be seen until right now.

"I just wanted to see how my son and wife are doing?" he said with a weird glint in his eye. James looked at him, there was no way that was true. His dad stepped forward, James' knuckles were white from how hard he was clenching them.

"I miss you guys," he says looking at James. James steps back. "but life would be so much better without you." he bring out a knife from his back and points it at James. "You ruined my life and now I'm gonna ruin yours." at that moment many things happened. James dad rushed at James. James felt a strong pain in his stomache, and then the knife was pulled out. He fell to his knees in pain. His hair was pulled making him scream. His neck was exposed and he felt the coldness of the blade by his throat. What happened next was a miracle. As his neck was getting cut into, James felt something coursing through his veins and heal his stomache wound. That same force had stopped the knife from penetrating anymore skin. James was ok. He felt a scream coming on and James yelled.

Carlos was walking to Kendal's house with his backpack on and umbrella open to stop the rain from hitting him. Kendal's house wasn't that far so he decided to walk. He was halfway there and he could meet up with James at his house on the way so they could go together. He sees a strange car in the drive way to James house. He heard a scream. Carlos ran to the front of the house and the sight before him left him paralyzed. There was James dad holding James by his hair putting the blade by his neck. He saw the blood on the floor and saw James clutching his stomache. But then he felt a familiar feeling surrounding James, it was distinct but it was similar to what he had felt a while before. He saw James aura flowing out of his body, James had gotten in touch with his aura. James aura was white and it flowed to his wounds to heal them. Carlos had gotten in touch with his own aura the year before, his was colored blue, and he had learned to control it and he can see other people's aura as well and that's what he's seeing in front of him, James' aura. A scream was heard from James. Carlos saw James aura pop out into spikes, successfully stabbing every part of James dad. In less than a second James dad was dead on the floor. James aura had gone back to its natural nearly invisible form around James.

James had felt spikes come from his back and immediately they were gone. He looked at his surroundings and saw Carlos looking at him, at his dad, and back at him. James took a good look at his dad, he saw a really thin veil of black around his dad and then it was completely gone. He poked at his dad, nothing. He flipped him over so he was on his back and saw a blank face on his dad. James put two and two together, he somehow killed his dad. James ran. He ran past Carlos, he just kept running seeing lightning in the air and rain hit his face. He ran until he met the woods. He ran into the woods, water and lightning surrounding him. He tripped over a big branch and felt the pain in his face before it hit, but it never did. He saw this thin layer of blue holding him up.

"James." he heard his name being called, he turned and saw Carlos behind him. James saw a thick blue veil around him, it shrunk to about an inch and James was sitting on the floor, the blue line gone from his body. Carlos looked at James closely and saw his eyes were bloodshot, James must have not known he was crying. Carlos stepped forward aiming to help James up. He looked at him and when their hands touched they saw their auras come to life on their own. Their auras mixed creating a beautiful shade of silver, Carlos knew what this meant. James looked at the colors mix together and he was scared, he pulled Carlos down in a bear hug, terrified of what was happening. Carlos grabbed James chin and made him look at him. He recognized the fear that was in James eyes.

"Don't worry James everything will be ok" Carlos told James. James hadn't realized the water was not hitting them. A thin layer of blue surrounded them. James felt an urge to lean forward. Carlos met James halfway and their lips met. Their auras now connected, Carlos knew at that moment they were meant for each other and they would stay together forever, it was meant to happen the auras don't know how to lie. They pulled away and Carlos took James to his house.

They arrived at Carlos house. James was exhausted.

"mijo que haces aqui? Y porque estas usando tu aura para levanter?" his dad asked wondering why they were at the house when they were going to spend the night at Kendals house and why he was using his aura to lift James' sleeping body.

"el se connecto con su aura." Carlos told his dad James had connected with his aura. Carlos took James to his room so he could sleep and went back downstairs to talk to his parents.

"You do know what this means right mijo." his mom asked.

"Yea I know you gota go take him so you can train him." His eyes watered a little, "It sucks cus I just saw our auras mix, he's meant for me and now I won't see him for a year." a tear slid down his cheek.

"Don't worry mijo" his mom said, "you will see him afterwards I mean you guys are now connected, he's never going to leave you." his mom told him.

"But I just wish I knew this earlier cus now he has to leave me." Carlos held his head down.

"how about we give you guys a month together before we take him to training but he will have to come here so we can help him control his aura." Carlos smiled a little. He nodded and left upstairs. He laid next to James and cuddled into him. Carlos was going to cherish this month as much as possible, because for the next year his James will be a walking shell. James will act like normal but his mind will be somewhere else training on controlling his aura. Carlos learned quick so he only spent eight months in the abyss, that's where they go. His parents took his mind to the abyss so that he could control his aura. And now it will be James turn. In a way James will be there but at the same time he won't be.

James woke up the next morning to Carlos looking at him.

"Goodmorning J" he said with a small smile.

"Goodmorning C" Carlos leaned up and gave James a kiss.

"What happened?" James asked not knowing exactly what happened the night before. Carlos explained everything. He explained how his aura reacted to the danger and saved him, how it also killed his dad, and how they are now be together forever. James took it all in with a smile knowing Carlos would be his forever. But then Carlos told James about the training and James smile fell.

"So I wont get to see you?" he asked a little sad.

"You will but not physically, you will see my aura in the shape of me but physically I won't be there. And I will only be there at night while I sleep." He told him. James nodded understanding. He was going to make this month the best.

That month went by fast. James and Carlos came out to their friends and family as a couple. They didn't mention the aura thing. They went on many dates and at the end of the month they had made love slowly and passionately. Before James had left his physical body, they had fast rough sex one last time. James was mentally gone from his body. The year passed by and James saw Carlos every night in his dreams. His physical body kept Carlos happy with the small things James would do and Carlos liked it but he was the happiest when he would see James in his dreams, the last piece of James that was missing from his body. But the day was coming closer when they would be together fully in aura and physically.

Carlos waited on top of the brookes cosmetics company building and saw thunder clouds come in. He waited for about five minutes when he suddenly felt a small needle like thing head his way. He blocked the white aura needle with his aura.

"I really missed you Carlos and o love you and I wanna hug you and kiss you and make love to you every night but right now I wanna show you my aura powers." he said smiling at Carlos. Carlos looked at James and saw his aura way stronger than before, he smiled.

"So what do you say C? you wanna have a small battle right now?" James focused his aura in his hand making it look like fire. Carlos saw how his eyes popped out to because of the aura in his hands. Carlos nodded and the epic battle began.

**_*Present day*_**

Guys like me

like girls like you

and girls like you

like guys like me.

I blaze the night

and how the light

you dressing light

its fitting right.

_***Flashback***_

_** Carlos telling James about aura after James connected with his.**_

I hear the waves

I see you wave

im staying put

you sing the way.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_ Carlos seeing James mentally leave to the abyss._**

Your trap begins

to pull me in

I touch your skin

your trembling.

**_*Flashback* _**

**_their auras mix._**

Its in your eyes

You hear the wind.

so let the game

game begin.

**_*flashback*_**

**_ James returns after the year in the abyss._**

I I I I wanna see

you you you you telling me

that that

that you got what I need do pretty girl don't speak.

_***Flashback* **_

_**James and Carlos kiss.**_

Baby show me

by the way you hold me

the way that you control me

speed me up then slow me.

**_*Flashback* _**

**_Carlos and James sleeping in Carlos bed._**

oh when im lonely

through the stormy weather

can you make it better

I heard what you told me

so o o show me.

**_*Flashback* _**

**_Carlos hold James through the storm._**

Do what you want

your number four.

**_*Flashback* _**

**_James aura stabs his dad._**

Aint talked enough

lets talk some more

your kinda cute

dont hit the mute

just tame the truth

or get the boot.

**_*Flashback* _**

**_James and Carlos talking at night in Carlos dreams._**

I I I I wanna see

you you you you telling me

that that

that you got what I need do pretty girl don't speak.

Baby show me

by the way you hold me

the way that you control me

speed me up then slow me.

oh when im lonely

through the stormy weather

can you make it better

I heard what you told me

so o o show me.

_***flashback* **_

_**James And Carlos on the roof, James telling Carlos he loves him.**_

Guys like me

like girls like you

and girls like you

like guys like me.

Guys like

me like girls like you

and girls like you

like guys like me.

Baby show me

by the way you hold me

the way that you control me

speed me up then slow me.

oh when im lonely

through the stormy weather

can you make it better

I heard what you told me

so o o show me.

Guys like me

like girls like you

and girls like you

like guys like me.

oh when im lonely

through the stormy weather

can you make it better

I heard what you told me

so o o show me.

La la, la le lalalala la

lelalalalala lelala la la.

The four boys had just finished recording the song Show Me. They walk out of the booth and look at James and Carlos. Gustavo talks.

"So you guys made this song, its not to horrible just a little tweeking and a master at the control and you got yourelf a hit!" he said mostly trying to take the credit in some way. The boys were smiling at what he said cus it was a good song. Kelly looked at them with a question in mind.

"what is this song based off of." She asked. Carlos looked at James and answered.

"Just something that happened when we were seventeen." he says with a smile. in this song he tells his and James story when James connected with his aura.

* * *

><p>so yea tell m e what you think i would like some feedback on this =)<p> 


End file.
